One Kind Of Joy
by Berrycious
Summary: They never met each other, but they were going to spend the rest of their life together
1. Chapter 1

Hi you all, before you start reading and become confused, just know that my story does not follow the original Naruto plot line. Please don't try and correct any plot because I probably wrote it on purpose.

This is a non massacred story. No Kyuubi attack as well, Naruto's parents are alive. Team 7 is Sasuke, Sai, Naruto, and Kakashi. Sakura will be younger than everyone and she is from Kirigakure. The Harunos are a clan that is as famous as the Hyuuga and Uchiha.

Summary: They never met each other, but they were going to spend the rest of their life together. One was a cold blooded monster, the other was a sweet peach.

* * *

 _If you're struggling like I am..._

* * *

Chapter 1

 **Sakura**

Two weeks. They gave her two weeks until she will wed the infamous heir of the Uchiha clan.

She had never met him before but rumors told her that he was a cold man. He had the standard Uchiha looks and was born a prodigy. At the age of 5, he graduated the ninja academy and unlocked his sharingan. When he was 7, he had won some kind of tournament where nearly 300 ninjas participated in. He wielded the mangekyou after he believed his 1 year old brother died at the hands of the snake sannin, Orochimaru. The sannin died a very a painful and violent death at her then 7 year old future husband. By 10, he had completely mastered the sharingan and made a rank where he was only employed S-rank missions, he was the captain of every mission he led. Around 12, the prodigy's grandfather died and his eyes were gouged to save the Uchiha heir from blindness. With the eternal mangekyou, he had become the ultimate weapon of Konohagakure and the Uchiha clan.

 _Undefeatable. One man army. Demon_

"He will provide everything for you, not a hair on your head will be touched, you can-"

"I don't believe it." She huffed and stuff her mouth with more bite sized mochi in anger. The council tsk at her immature behavior and shook their heads," And I won't marry him!"

Next to her, her brother coughed to stifle a laugh.

"The Uchihas are expecting a future matriarch at the 1st of May" The wise elder of the council passed her a small rectangular box with the Uchiha symbol on it. " It'd be best if you reply to them as well"

"Yeah?" With a mouth full of mochi, she raised the box and waved it around. "Then watch me do something wild right now!" she throws her arm back, preparing to hurl the box across the room.

"Sakura!"

She flinched and sat up straight, tucking the box inside her kimono sleeves. Her mother entered the room and took her place next to her father, she gave Sakura a glare. Everyone except her father, brother, and herself, got up and bowed. The atmosphere instantly became serious and tense. She swallowed thickly and the mochi she was chewing on went down the wrong pipe.

 _Cough_. "Wa- _Cough_. _Cough_. water please." The maid hurriedly poured her tea and gave it to her. She gulped down the entire cup and gave herself a scalding tongue as her brother patted her back.

"Sakura, do you have problem with Uchiha Itachi ?"

Sakura smiled hesitantly at her father, peeking at her mother through the corner of her eyes. " Papa, Itachi-sama is so old…"

Everyone laughed. Her brother ruffled her pink hair and she smacked it away, pouting again and blowing the hair out of her face.

Lady Haruno brought her hand down the table harshly, the sound of her hand smacking the wood echoed through the room. " Spout anymore nonsense and I will make you kneel through the night!"

Her father pats her mother's hand in an attempt to calm her down. " Now Now Mebuki, Sakura will be married in two weeks, how can you bear to punish her?" He gave Sakura a smile that said, " I'll make sure you won't have to kneel outside tonight!"

"It's because you always spoil her that she's become so unladylike." Lady Haruno glared at everyone who attempted to rebuke her claim. The matriarch of the Haruno clan was the scariest person in the peaceful Haruno terrains. She was once a cheerful pink haired beauty from the third branch until the bride selection for Kizashi Haruno. Even with the beauty the Haruno clan possesses, Mebuki's beauty was outstanding. Her beauty was so well known that outsiders who got a glimpse of her compared her looks to a goddess. Kizashi wanted no other girl to be his bride than Mebuki, but the council disagreed. She was a third branch member, a rank where pure bloods with no status and wealth lived in, the future lord of the Haruno clan could only marry someone from the main branch or main house. They agreed she could be a concubine but Kizashi refused. He was the type of man to commit to only one girl. Finally, Kizashi's father gave in "We are all pure Harunos, this marriage will not taint any blood", and the stretched the rules to any Harunos with pure blood. A future matriarch had to act like one, Mebuki was never given bridal training because the second branch, third branch and no rank houses never married into the main house before. Due to the vigorous training, it scarred her to become what she is today. She is the wife who could rule alongside her husband. She is a mother who raised her children to be the best. She did not allow anyone to bully her any longer.

But as a mother, her two children had only seen one side of her. Her children inherited her beauty, Sakura was the exact replica except for her eyes, which were sea green and more doe eyed compared to Mebuki's gray eyes. Even Hiroto, her brother, could attract both gender with his beauty. He and Sakura both had Kizashi's green eyes but only he inherited his fathers moonlit white hair. Looks were the only thing that connected them to their mother. She was the mother they hardly see because she had to attend to political matters. They grew up listening to her scoldings. They shed many tears because of her. They had to strive for the simplest approval. They would never seek her out, it was Mebuki Haruno who had to go to her children if she wanted to see them. Even Hiroto had come to see her as anything but mother like. That title belongs to their nanny.

"Beauty is wasted on you, you should have had the training to be a proper bride since you learned to walk!"

Sakura bit her lips and stared down at mat below her as her mother went off again. "No, I've always been training, you were just never there to see it" She thought.

"Two weeks! Your giving me only two weeks to work this out? Go to your room and study, we begin training tonight!"

Sakura couldn't fight the tears anymore. As she stood up, two large drop of tears roll down her cheeks. Everyone in the room looked at her with pity. She held her head up and walked across the room as elegantly as possible.

As soon as the door closes, she heard her brother speaks up. " I also reject this alliance."

"Hiroto-sama, as the future lord to our clan, you should know the importance of it."

"If she gives birth, her child will not be a pureblood." Hiroto's voice was getting lower and angrier. " We barely have enough Harunos left, Harunos should not mix blood."

"They have the kekkei genkai we want, and we have the bloodline limit they want. When other clans attack us again, we will have the sharingan and the backing of the Uchiha clan. Her child will have half the Haruno bloodline and half of the Uchiha bloodline. Look at our future, we will prosper!"

Hiroto gave a sigh of defeat and massaged his eyes. It was all true anyway. Now that there was less than 100 pure blooded Harunos, they have been subjected to monthly attacks from other clans. But his dear sister didn't want this, she had just turned 16. A marriageable age, but far too young for the 28 year old Uchiha Itachi. The age gap is big, Uchiha Sasuke would have been a better choice since he was 22, the same age as Hiroto himself. Even though a 6 year age gap is still pretty big, Itachi was 12 when Sakura was born.

But Uchiha Sasuke won't do. It could only be Uchiha Itachi. He was the prodigy of his clan, the heir. A husband that could give her everything. His sister needed to sit on a high throne, she would have people under her feet, following her every command. That was a future befitting of his dear sister, a future of comfort and power for Sakura Haruno.

"For the future of the Harunos. For our future, our future, future future future future." He thought, trying to convince himself, "For Sakura, Sakura, Sak- " He paused, then looked up at everyone.

"Then is she Kiri or Konoha?"

 _Silence._

"Always a Kiri " Sakura whispers through the wooden doors

* * *

 _When we heard that Mebuki Haruno produced a girl, we sent a bouquet a flowers and supply of weapons to your baby shower._

 _It was a test and you reached for the flowers. I know now that I was overthinking and would like to apologize. Any girl would have naturally reach for the flowers._

 _You have grown from a girl we thought would just be spoiled heir, to a woman worth being the future matriarch of the Uchiha clan._

 _We have also heard of your superb healing skills. Uchihas are not very good medical nins, your presence will be beneficial for our ninjas who avoid the hospital. We would love to have this skill passed down to any future offspring from you and Itachi, along with your bloodline of course. As you may have heard from your father or any other member of your clan, this marriage will be beneficial to both party. If you have any misgiving about this marriage, please be assured that Itachi has agreed and will treat you with utmost care._

 _The Uchiha grounds are preparing for a lavish wedding for you and Itachi. A carriage will be sent on the first of May. We await your arrival._

 _From Uchiha Fugaku._

Inside the rectangular box was a hairpin with the Uchiha crest and another note written in elegant script.

 _Dear Sakura,_

 _I look forward to our marriage._

 _Uchiha Itachi_

Short and simple. It was the type of letter she did not need to reply to. Not that she wanted to anyway, her future husband had neater handwriting than her.

 _"_ Am I really doing this?"

No one listened to her opinion. She already said no today morning when they dragged her into the meeting room and told her that the Uchiha clan wanted a marriage alliance. At first, she thought it was a joke, and sat in the meeting room eating the snacks that was provided. Then everything became serious she heard her brother spoke. She went to her father afterwards, but even he wanted her out of the house in two weeks. " Your're no longer a child, Sakura. This is your duty as a Haruno." No one listened. They agreed to it without her knowing, they sealed a future that she couldn't escape out of. Her nanny and maids were crying outside her room when she returned.

 _Knock knock. "_ Sakura-sama, Lady Haruno wants you in the library."

With a sigh, she got up and stepped out of her room. As she walked down the hall, she saw her white haired, handsome brother in the hallway. He was donned in a ragged commoner outfit and had a huge bag that he only used for traveling. Next to him, her cousin, Tadao was dressed in a similar outfit. They both stopped their conversation when they saw her. Sadness was marred across her beautiful face.

"Smile imouto. Smile before I leave?"

Sakura looked at them confused. Hiroto gave her hand a squeezed, "We have a mission up north. There are drug dealers near the border."

"How long?"

"Maybe a week."

Tadao smiled gently at Sakura " Good luck with bridal training."

Hiroto gave her a final glance, it was filled with worry. Then they both slipped out of the house.

"Be Safe!"

* * *

 **Itachi**

The second Itachi stepped into his parents house, he knew something was up. Nobody was home. His mother did not leave any food for him on the kitchen table, he couldn't detect Sasuke's chakra, and his father left his office door open. Yes. Something was definitely wrong.

But it was something Itachi couldn't bother less with. He had only dropped by to take a quick shower before he reports back to the hokage for her oral report of his latest mission. As he finishes up his shower, he thought about what had caused the Uchiha compound to be on edge for the past month. From what he gathers, they sent a proposition to the Harunos. They must have asked for something big, because the elders were eagerly waiting for a reply, growing agitated with each passing day. Knowing the Haruno's, they were probably just as edgy as the Uchiha's were, not knowing if they should accept or decline whatever offer they were given.

The Haruno's were the most ancient of clans. They wielded chakra like it was effortless, because it almost was. Their chakra supply was almost endless, and they hardly needed to form hand seals to use chakra. Itachi had the chance to see it for himself when he single handedly battled against 5 Harunos who blocked his entrance on a mission to get water from the great Hikaru lake, a lake said to contain sweet, healing water. It was on Haruno property, he had to had sneak in late after night but was stopped before he could scoop a bucketful. It was one of the most longest, exhausting battles he ever come across. But the Harunos had a flaw. Without their chakra, they were as dangerous as normal civilian throwing a drunken punch. He used his sharingan to send them into genjutsu and hit their chakra points, preventing the flow of chakra and rendered them unable to battle. Mentally, he had to applaud himself for having a fascination with the Hyuugas when he was younger and using the Sharingan to spy on their battle tactics. Itachi was sure he would have had his first mission failed that very night if not for his quick thinking. He escaped the Haruno territory that night with barely a cup of the sacred, lake Hikaru water when the intruder alarm rang throughout the Haruno compound.

Many had tried to learn the power of the Harunos in the past, but gave up after knowing that such power could only be handed down through bloodline. The purer their blood was, the easier they could just set a forest on fire from just sneezing. Nobody knew where their power came from but the Harunos were constantly repeating the same story.

They were the direct descendants of Kaguya, the mother of all ninjas, the creator of humanity, the goddess of the moon. When Kaguya fell down from her home in the heavens she gave birth to her children. In an effort to imitate life back in heaven, she made humans out of mud and water. She breathed life into them. On some of the human molds, she spilled her blood on them. The ones with blood spilled on by Kaguya had chakra when Kaguya gave them life. The more drops of blood, the more powerful they were. Her children grew up to marry these humans and created the future of shinobis. Three of her sons passed down the eyes, their own children then mingled with other humans. Clans started to form from people who marry each other because their ability was the same or they looked the same. Then, there was her remaining other two children. Kaguya gave birth to four boys and one girl. Her youngest son did not had the eyes like his brother, but his chakra supply never drained. He commanded the earth, sky, water, and fire with just the flick of his wrist. Along with Kaguya, he flattened the lands for humans to live on and created the tailed spirits and nin animals. Her only daughter, was sickly since birth, but could healed anything with the touch of her hand, with only the exception of herself. Her youngest son and her daughter did not settle for humans, they settle for each other.

 _Incest_. But at the time, nobody thought that it was wrong. They gave birth to multiple children with deity blood. Their children married each other and created the Harunos. Their abilities could never compare to the ones like Kaguya's son and daughter, but it was close. So close the other clans began to shun them because they were not humans. They were gods that looked like humans. They were pure blooded descendant from the heaven but have short lives just like humans did. Eventually Kaguya's children passed away, they were not immortal because they were born on Earth. Kaguya drown herself in tears wishing to follow her children's but could not. Many lands were lost and people died from her salty tears, which became the oceans. Finally, the heavenly servants from heaven were sent to get her after she nearly drowned the Earth with her tears. But Kaguya had lost her body due to grief, her spirit flew way above heaven and settled there. She became the moon, watching over earth and giving them light in the pitch black darkness of the night.

That's when war for power erupted. The Harunos were the main target because they were different. They had pale unique hair like the gods would, their skin practically glowed, and their beauty was unmatched. In order to appease humans who had darker skin and dark hair, they agreed to hand over some Harunos to other clans. Each prominent clan had at least one or more Harunos in their gene pool, their beauty was shared and their chakra became enhanced. To escape and protect their blood from being further tainted, the remaining Harunos hid themselves in a land covered by the mist. Eventually they grew out again and shared the land with other humans. This land became known as Kirigakure. 70 percent of Kirigakure is owned by the civilians and the shinobis of Kiri. 30 percent of land was indebted to the Harunos who followed their own laws and stayed away from interacting with the village. The Harunos did missions like any other ninjas, but they were expensive to hire and only took up missions whenever they felt like it. They were healers, they had the Midas touch in the medical field. Many traveled to the land of the mist just to receive that Midas touch for themselves and their family.

And that's what they told everybody. Civilians laughed and called it a clan myth, but their story did make some sense on why chakra existed. Ancient scrolls did showed that a woman named Kaguya created chakra but nothing else was written about her.

As time went on, Harunos grew tired of marrying inside their clan and started mating with other people. But most offsprings could not inherit the same power as the pure blood Harunos did. While they could be more powerful than the average shinobi, they had the same chakra level like the average shinobi. Very few halfblood could be on par with a pureblood. Now a few generations down the road, the Harunos were dying out. The life of a shinobi doesn't have room for creating offsprings often. It was hard for a Haruno to even get pregnant because they aren't humans, they claimed. Producing took time, so when Itachi heard that the Haruno clan leader gave birth to another child, he, along with the rest of the village, was shocked.

It was a girl. The main house of the Haruno only gave birth to a single male heir for hundreds of generations. Until now.

At the time, when he was 12, he knew the girl was going to be something special. But years went by and no other news were given about her. Everyone naturally just forgot, even Itachi would have to search the back of his brain to remember a Haruno heiress.

Besides, just seeing a Haruno is rare enough, they always keep to themselves and don't trust anybody other than their own.

* * *

When Itachi return to the Uchiha territory again in the evening, his mother was waiting outside the gate.

"Come" she motioned with her hand and ran to the training ground. Itachi tailed behind his mother. On the training ground, every Uchiha had already gathered and made their way for him to pass. His father and the elders stood in front of the gathering and Itachi swiftly took his place behind his father. The eyes of his fellow clansman follow him with both admiration and fear.

The head of the elders clears his throat. "Last month, as you may know, I sent a proposition to the Harunos"

"In the beginning, I was going to ask for a Haruno healer. He could could heal our eyes and stall us from eventual blindness for as long as he was here to heal."

The crowd gave round of applause and cheered.

"I was offering to pay for the services when an idea came to my head. Harunos don't want money but they love power."

Everyone was silent, listening intently on what the elder had to say.

"The Haruno heir has a sister, Haruno Sakura, and she was trained to be a medical nin since the age of 3. My messenger tells me she's one of the best inside the clan." Every elder held a grin that stretched to their ears, " I asked for a marriage alliance"

Gasp and whisper spread through the training ground. All eyes were on Itachi again.

"This morning, they sent a reply. **_We will agree so long as Itachi-san personally sends a letter of agreement_**."

A deafening roar from the crowd erupted. Everyone was hugging each other, congratulating Itachi and thanking the heavens. Outside the walls of the Uchiha grounds, civilians were straining their ears for gossip.

Fugaku put his hands on Itachi's shoulder. "Son, you know what to do"

"Yes, Father"

* * *

 _Dear Sakura_

 _I look forward to our marriage_

 _Uchiha Itachi_

Done. He waited for the ink to dry before folding it and placing it inside a box with his mothers hairpin. the one she received from his father when they were wed. It was her most treasured item before she gave it to Itachi when he turned 18.

He stood up and walked out of his room. Outside his door, stood his otuoto.

"Sasuke"

"Itachi..." Sasuke looked embarrassed to be caught lingering outside his older brother's room.

"Hand this to father" Sasuke took the box Itachi handed to him, and made the mistake of looking into his eyes. The tomoe of his sharignan was spinning wildly, as if... as if... he was mad.

The sight of a mad Uchiha Itachi made Sasuke paralyzed in shock. Itachi never showed emotion in front of other people, he held his calm facade even through pain. Sasuke himself had almost never seen Itachi wear any emotion except for a cold mask. Very rarely, would Itachi give a small, barely visible smile reserved only for him and their mother Mikoto. He was definitely unhappy about this marriage to the Haruno girl.

"Go Sasuke" Itachi low and murderous voice brought Sasuke out of his trance. He didnt need to be told twice. By the time Sasuke reached their fathers office, Itachi was out the gates. He jumped through the roofs, he could only be described as a black blur because of his speed. Itachi ran and ran. He didn't stop until he was outside of Konoha and in his hiding spot at the cliff in the edge of the forest. It was the place he always went to when his emotions were out of control, when he needed to be alone. As he stood at the cliff, he could see nearly all of Konoha, but they couldn't see him because of the leaves from the trees. At was one of the reason he loved this place so much.

He surveyed the area for any presence before looking up at the night sky.

A new moon. What could that mean? A new beginning? Itachi smirked and gave a faint laugh, he'll take it. After all, what could he do? Everyone in his clan was pushing him to do this. Ever since he was a child, he had been following orders, everything was always decided for him, everyone expected things from him, what harm could one more do? He was overreacting, and it was time he took a wife anyway. He always knew the council had been looking for a potential wife for him since he turned 18. He had avoided marriage up until now because of his mother, who rejected every marriage meeting in hopes that Itachi would find a love interest by himself. But Uchiha Itachi could not love. He was fond of his flesh and blood mother, he was fond of his younger brother, but he didn't love. Love was not a existence created for a monster.

 _And his young wife would need to know that._

There was the sound of several footsteps from his right, approximately 100 meters. He jumped into the trees.

Unlocking his sharingan, he sized up the intruder of his favorite hiding spot. Rogues.

"We camp here tonight boys, tomorrow evening we've got to pose as wanderers looking for an escort home." The leader tapped the moss ground. with his sword. "We will hire that bastard Yondaime's son and kidnap him. We'll ask for a ransom and lure Namikaze here, then get our revenge along with the money."

Cheers and whistles from his followers.

Perfect timing. These poor men. Just when Itachi needed a stress relief, these rogue wandered in and unknowingly volunteered. They will not live to see the sun rise. He will take the time, savoring each kill. His hand twitch in excitement.

Pulling out a kunai, he flung it at the leader. It embedded into his shoulder and he dropped to his knees in pain. Everyone pulled out their swords after seeing their leader attacked.

"Who's there?!"

"Me."

* * *

Chapter 1! Finish!

Review if you have any questions!

Updates will be up soon! Maybe next Sunday?

I'm the type of person to lose passion easily so this story might take time finishing but don't worry! I will finish this story with at least 20-30 chapters! And if some might you might notice, I deleted all past stories in this account because I don't know where the documents went. Fanfiction can't copy and paste and it only gives a 90 day lifespan for our documents.

SO yeah, lost all my documents and I have to retype the whole story if I want to edit it. It was too much work that I just scrapped it.

I'm not a naturally good storyteller, I know myself that I need to slow down the plot and work on my detailing. Please bear with me because I reread the whole chapter over and over and trying to correct everything. It took all of Saturday because I'm that bad. I cringe reading my own story. I'll try to update as much as possible. Feel free to drop the bomb on me and criticize me :) but I will still cry on the inside. Boo hoo hoo.

 _ **This heart won't have any wrinkles**_  
 _ **It's twinkling and living right here**_  
 _ **It lives forever**_  
 _ **It lives forever**_

Any one knows this lyric? I doubt it because its not a English song. But good job if you do, because we are now friends. I love! love! love! this artist, her voice is so amazing. Let us all sing along ~ It lives forever~

~ Berry.


	2. Chapter 2

YAY Sunday! Summer! UGh! Finally out with Chapter 2!

I thinking of having this story be updated every Sunday? Maybe not?

Thank you for all the reviews and follows. I got so motivated with all of your support. Many thanks to the people who read my story. I'm feeling so confident about my writing now! I'm not a active user or reader on Fanfiction so could someone tell me what the difference is between follows and favorites? Or is it what the word is, You follow my story, You like my story? Did that even make sense? What the heck is views and visitors? Tell me that too please :P.

BTW Did anyone guess the song from the lyrics I posted? No? :(

Summary: They never met each other, but they were going to spend the rest of their life together. One was a cold blooded monster, the other was a sweet peach.

* * *

 _Today's road, it's so long._

* * *

Chapter 2

 **Sakura**

It all started when Sakura was woken at 5 am by her maids, flipped out of bed and given only a small bowl of rice and vegetables. Before she could ask for another serving, she was ushered to the lecture building, a small traditional building near the great Hikaru lake. Although the view was great, the place itself was gloomy. It was a place of lectures and boredom and if given the chance, Sakura would have avoided the place entirely. But the last couple of days, she was cooped inside this prison. Stress and anger was catching up to her. The wedding was fast approaching and there was no time to spare. Teachers tried to cram everything related to family and marriage into her brain before the final day.

Inside, her literature teacher was waiting for her. He was one of the council members who thought highly of himself because of his position. Right of the bat, he gave her a proverb. **_The crayfish sides with the crab._** She knew what it meant. A crayfish and a crab would side with each other because they look similar, People with similar traits and backgrounds will to stick together and side with each other. She wondered if her teacher was trying to grill her. Surely he had to know that she was going to be a lone pink hair girl with green eyes in the middle of a ocean filled with black hair and black eyes in a few days, right? What purpose was he trying to serve with a proverb like that?

3000 word essay. About crayfish and crabs, about family, about friends. Already at 5 am, she was given a nearly impossible task to do. In the end, she went off task and wrote about a girl who grew up in a fisherman village, moved out of her village because she didn't want a future of seafood, but married a fisherman later in her life. Her teacher accepted it with enthusiasm and complimented her storytelling skills. When he looked away, she rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure your husband would love to hear some of your stories"

"He's not my husband and I'm going to trash this wedding!" She didn't mean to yell but it came out louder than she thought. She even threw a textbook at her teacher to exaggerate on her anger. She had been repeating the same line to all of her teachers, trying to put up a fight. She was already at her wits end with all the pressure that was pushed onto her.

Apparently, she yelled so loud that it attract the one person she didn't want to see.

* * *

"Mama..."

"Again!" Another whip to both legs. Everyone in the room winced at the wind cutting sound.

"A woman's duty is to... to... " _Whip. Splash_

"A woman's duty is to serve her husband. She will stay in the house and take care of her children... _Sob_. She will clean and cook for her family. She will rot in hell if she looks at another man..."

" **Pathetic**. What's there to cry about!?"

Because it hurts.

Sakura stood in front of her teacher and servant, kimono hiked up to her thighs, hands balancing a bucketful of water on top of her head. A shameful sight for a bride to be. Next to her, Lady Haruno was sitting on the floor of Sakura's right side, delivering a stinging blow to her calfs with a sjambok. The water in the bucket sloshed with each blow, and spilled to the floor. With each drop of water Sakura spilled, she had to repeat the lecture followed with a painful blow to the back side of her legs. So far, it was her eighth time repeating passage one from "Womanly Duties."

"Men are the breadwinners. Women are the homemakers. A woman who serves her husband and raise her children is the treasure in a family."

Tsk. " Get it down."

The servants hurried to Sakura's side and took the water bucket from her. It was over. Sakura commanded all her will power to not collapse onto the floor from exhuastion and pain. No, she couldn't show weakness in front on her mother. It would only give the Haruno matriarch another excuse to further punish her.

Instead, she kneeled down carefully, elegantly, trying to ignore the pain of her bleeding calfs. A true woman should never show weakness in front of her enemy.

"If I hear one more complaint about you trying to annul this marriage...!"

"Yes mama, I will not give my teacher a hard time."

"Hmph!" With a final glare, Lady Haruno got up and exited the lecture room. Her servants tailed closely behind.

When she was sure her mother had completely left the east wing and out of hearing sight, her body heaved. Tears and sob shook through her body. She tried to control herself but to no avail.

She cried from her mother. She cried from her stress. She cried for her future. She cried for a life she didn't want. Her maids hugged her crying form, whispering sweet nothings. "Shh, everything will be okay". She didn't believe it.

Everyone in the Haruno grounds thought of Sakura as child of sunshine. They cared for her, they loved her, they spoiled her. She was everyone's daughter, everyone's sister, an angel. She could practically get away with any mischief because no one could stay mad at her for long. No one except for her own mother, that is. Since she was young, she had never seen her mother smiled at her. She tried and tried, but the Haruno matriarch always brushed her off. With her brother's influence, she gave up and started to avoid her mother.

But it was never this bad. Her mother never had to punish her this bad before. Sure, she received a few slaps here and there throughout her childhood from both her parents and her nanny, and sure, she deserved it. But never had she been punished until she bled. Since the marriage alliance with the Uchiha was announced, her mother went from devil to demon.

And today...

* * *

"Blossom?"

"Yes, papa?"

Kizashi stood awkwardly behind the door to Sakura's room. News travel fast. The whole compound had heard about how their matriarch left the princess bruised, bloodied and crying. Everyone was pulling their hair in worry and going to Kizashi for reassurance. He had to see for himself and if the rumors were true, Mebuki had gone too far this time. Hadn't he warned her to be softer to Sakura? What had drove his wife to such an extreme that she had to punish their daughter until she bled? He would definitely need to have a word with her afterwards.

Kizashi knew he shouldn't be taking sides at a time like this, but he had to find a way to understand his wife's action. Mebuki is his wife, his soulmate, and the love of his life. Sakura is their offspring, the production of their marriage, and theirs to keep for only a few more days.

Kizashi knew of the clan's dislike towards his wife. Even he hated the behavior of his wife sometimes. But he is the only one who could understand Mebuki. When Kizashi married Mebuki, he stole her away from a life of happiness, a life where she would have continued smiling and laughing. He let the clan attack her and change her, all because he wanted to marry her. Because of that, he was forever guilty towards their marriage. But in no way did her behavior change the way he felt towards her. No matter what, he would always on Mebuki's side. His wife was probably in her room regretting her actions right now. _Probably crying._

But he would not comfort her now. Nor tonight. Sakura is the true victim here and she needed her father's comfort.

"You can come in Papa." She said behind the screen door. Kizashi slides open the door and takes in the sight of his teenage daughter. She was sitting with her back to the window, a book on her lap. The evening breeze was blowing on her long hair gently, framing her face. Besides her puffy eyes, nothing seemed out of the ordinary.

Kizashi gave her a confused look. " It was nothing I couldn't heal." she answered. "Mama didn't hit that hard. I was just so surprised that I cried."

"Is there a scar? A girl shouldn't have a scar. Especially **You**."

"Nope! My skin is still white and clear!" she flashes him a smile. It would have been a breathtaking sight if the smile was real. Sakura was easy to read and behind her mask, was a sad child. Kizashi felt his heart squeeze. He walks up to his duaghter and sits down beside her. All was quiet for a moment.

"Do you hate your mother?"

"No! Of course not." She replied with a horrified expression. Then she looks down, troubled. " But I do wish that she could be nicer..."

Kizashi took the time to look at his daughter. She grew up well. Her resemblance to Mebuki is extraordinary. Mebuki no longer smiled or laugh fully so Sakura's smiles always reminded him of how he fell in love with Mebuki in the first place. But Sakura would be gone forever in just a few more days, off and married. It seem as though it was only yesterday, when he was playing hide and seek in the spacious garden with a baby Sakura and Hiroto. Mebuki would hide behind a window, watching them with a small smile. She thought no one knew, but Kizashi did. He knew that she was always wishing she could join her family, she wanted to run and feel the grass on her bare feet, to let the sunlight beat down on their glowing skin. But Mebuki knew better than to sacrifice the reputation she built up for her selfish desire. Her only happiness in the Haruno land was by watching her family have a good time.

Time flew by quick and Hiroto became an adult. He was no longer the cute chubby boy who wet his bed, but a man who is ready to lead the next generation of their clan. Meanwhile their daughter, who never grew out of her childlike behavior, was off to get married. She was a hyperactive child who acted like a lady on one second but becomes a complete monkey the next. The best way to describe her is a cat. A cat is cautious and on guard most of the time. They don't talk much and have good behavior. But once you get to know the cat and become close with it, it becomes a jerk and start brewing trouble left and right. But they know you would forgive them for anything they did because they love you, and you love them. A cat, that is what best describes Sakura as.

It is only logic that Hiroto should have been engaged first, after all he was already 22. Many young Haruno girls have been trained all their life to be a potential bride for the heir. But instead, the younger daughter who isn't even an adult yet, was getting her marriage first. Kizashi was sending his daughter to a cruel future, after all, she's only 16. He had no doubt that she will suffer inside the Uchiha clan. He never really did like the clan even though they were great business partners. The Uchihas are full of cunning men and women, who knew how to get things done their way. He could only hope that his son in law could treat her right. If not, he would have to get his daughter back. But by then, she would be a broken woman with a divorced status. It'd be had to find another partner for her again

But it was for the clan. As much as it hurt Kizashi to let his daughter go, he knew it had to be done. The Harunos were losing men and power. If they wanted to continue to stay in power, they would need a weapon and alliance. Sakura would not be able to escape this fate.

"...Papa?" She asked, tilting her head innocently at her father's lack of response.

"Yes, my blossom?"

She bit her lips. " I'm scared...Is there a way to stop this marriage?"

"I'm sorry"

She turned her head away to face the window, tears were beginning to form again. Outside, the sun was just setting, creating a beautiful array of orange, yellow, and red. Suddenly, she remember something. She turned back to her father, wide eyed.

"When is Onii-sama coming back?"

Kizashi's face fell.

* * *

 **Itachi**

"What're you doing?"

"Hn, Shisui" He replied with his usual monotonous voice. They both stared at each other, daring the other to look away first. As usual, it was Shisui who blinked first. His cousin cursed at himself while Itachi smirked at his own win.

"So, what are you doing by the mailbox?"

"Nothing"

His cousin looked unconvinced but didn't comment on it.

The clan had cleared his schedule for the month. It was uncomfortable for him. He had grown used to a life where he constantly suffered from lack of sleep, skipping meals, and putting his life on stake.

Even with the rare opportunity to sleep in and have his meal ready at any time, he couldn't enjoy it. His bride was coming in a few days and he found himself more curious than he would like. With no mission to keep his mind occupied, his thoughts were constantly thinking about her. He wondered if her beauty would live up to the Haruno standards, if her manners was top class, and what kind of person she was. Little was known about her, and Itachi received no further description besides her age and ability.

She did not reply to his letter and for some reason, it irritated him. What surprised him the most was that he was always hanging around the mailbox of his parents house, waiting for a letter from his young wife. With each passing day, he grew more and more disappointed when he received no reply.

"The construction on your house is done, you can move in today." Shisui wiggles his eyebrows at the clan heir and gave him a naughty smirk. "Lets go to town and buy you a bed, I'll help you choose."

"Oh no you don't! That's my job" Mikoto Uchiha gave Shishui a smack on the head. "Run along now and take this" She dumped the box full of onigiri into his arms.

"Aunty, you're the best!" Shisui stuff a rice ball into his mouth. "Itachi, come to the gates at 5!" Then he ran off.

"Kami! That boy, coming here everyday... He needs to learn how to cook!"

Itachi nods his head in agreement. Mikoto claps her hand together and looks at Itachi in excitement. " Let's go see your new house!" She didn't wait for a reply. His energetic mother was already out the front yard. Itachi gave one last glance to the mailbox and followed after his mother.

Although Itachi had a house of his own, it was only a cabin with no running water. He built it himself long ago when he reached the age of 18. A few months ago, the clan insist that it was ridiculous for their heir to live in a such a lowly condition, and called the best carpenters from the village to build a grand house next to his cabin. After the few noisy months, construction was finally done. It was just in time to welcome his bride.

"Oh my! It's beautiful!" Mikoto covers her mouth and stares the newly built house in awe. "Please let me decorate the house Itachi!"

* * *

The village was gossiping again.

"The Uchihas gave billions of Ryo's in order to get the girl."

"Damn, if I had that much money.."

"What? I heard the Haruno girl and Itachi-san met while he was on a mission and they fell in love"

"She definitely seduced him! Itachi would never look at a girl twice unless she is a great beauty"

"That's true!"

"Looks like the Uchihas are back on top again"

Itachi tried to ignore the gossip and stare ahead. The villagers were throwing around fake information with every intention of him overhearing. They crowded around the restaurant the he and Shisui was sitting at, not approaching them but bluntly guessing on how he manage to get a Haruno to marry him. They probably thought that since Shisui was here, he would give them what they wanted to hear. After all, he was the only Uchiha they knew that wasn't silent or moody.

But Shisui looked just as annoyed as Itachi did. "Why is he so late!?"

"Im here! Im here! sorry!" The fourth hokage squeezes through the crowd and stops at their table. Shisui gave him a glare "'bout time, old man!"

The Yondaime scratched his head in embarassment and sits down, "Sorry, sorry. Ah, hello Itachi. Congrats on your engagement."

"Hn"

"So what do you want from us?" Shisui said as he crosses his arms.

"Well... I'm no longer the Hokage so I can't assign you missions but I need a favor from you two." The Yondaime takes out a scroll from his bag and pushes it to Shisui. "My son made the council angry again so I can't leave the village until his punishment is over"

Shisui opens the scroll and looks at the content. "What a simple mission, why do you need the both of us?"

"Rumors has it that there are more than 200 shinobis inside this organization."

Both Uchiha stared back at him. Shisui broke the silence. "Damn! How'd you get into this mess!"

"I...was testing out this new jutsu and challenged a few people" Minato hangs his head down in shame. "They've been after me since. I got a letter yesterday saying that they are coming after my family. They want blood. Something about an eye for an eye, a tooth for a tooth. But I never killed any of their members."

"Do they have dark skin and paint their face?" Itachi asked.

"Yeah, how'd you know?"

"I killed them"

* * *

Chapter 2! DONE!

It was a short chapter, I know. This chapter also seems very lacking, but I don't think I can write any more. I need to study for my end of the year tests.

SO~ Itachi brings trouble to Naruto's family and Hiroto has gone MIA. I'll explain the situation about Sakura's mother in the next chapter. Sakura and Itachi should be able to meet around chapter 4 or 5. If you have any questions, leave a review. I'll answer them and maybe drop a spoiler.

Say something if you spot an error! It would definitely help me.

I'm thinking of making this story a bit more angst? I'm not good with sad stories so that would be hard.

I'm currently watching a drama called Cheese in the Trap and its taking up all my time because I'm obsessed with the male lead. I have nothing else to talk about so I'm dropping another lyric from the same artist .

 _ **The recorded time is already**_  
 _ **Just past two minutes and thirty seconds**_  
 _ **Actually, I don't have anything else to say**_  
 _ **Since I'm just doing this without any plan.**_

:V That's me right now. See you soon.

~ Berry


	3. Chapter 3

Hi! It's Sunday again! :D

Sorry it's late. I was enjoying the summer.

I don't have much to say so just read your chapter 3

Summary: They never met each other, but they were going to spend the rest of their life together. One was cold blooded monster, the other was a sweet peach.

* * *

 _I'm just lonely now_

* * *

Chapter 3

 **Itachi**

It took a few minutes for his cousin and the fourth hokage to absorb what he had just said. Shisui came around first and glanced at the two nervously.

"So it was you..." Minato said, his face was quickly turning a violent shade of red.

"It was me." Itachi replied nonchalantly.

Itachi dodge just in time as a flying fist came towards his face. The force of the punch threw Minato across the room and breaking a few tables. Diners quickly ran out of the restaurant to avoid the second blow that was coming. Outside, the crowd seemed to have multiplied. They watched eagerly as the Yondaime threw the second punch towards the Uchiha heir, keeping their distance as much as possible to avoid getting hit but just enough to be in hearing distance.

Itachi saw the next blow coming and jumped to the ceiling. Minato's punch missed him by only a inch. Itachi was impressed. "As expected of the ninja rumored to be even faster than Tobirama." Itachi said while hanging from the ceiling.

"Hey! Hey! Hey!" The restaurant owner yelled. "I don't want any fighting in my store! Go out if you-!" The short man's eyes widened in horror out the sight of his ruined shop. " My tables!"

"I'm sorry Owner-san" Shisui said as he claps his hands together and bowed to the shorter man. "We'll reimburse you for the damage!"

"You better! I have witnesses!"

"Yes! File a report if you have to Owner-san!" Shisui smiles cheekily and pushes Minato out of the restaurant. The he turns his head up to glare at his cousin. "Come on, Itachi!"

"Hn."

* * *

Minato and Shisui came into an agreement after a few words.

 _"Itachi is getting married in a few days, he needs to keep his face in perfect shape!"_

 _"I'll take this mission for you, free of charge!"_

 _"No, Itachi can't come because he has to prepare for his wedding. I can do it by myself."_

 _"I just have to infiltrate the camp and erase their memory of you, right? Easy."_

Itachi never knew how persuasive Shisui could be. The Yondaime went home after he was completely reassured that his family would be safe, but not without a snide remark towards Itachi's direction. Shisui was grumbling the whole way back to the Uchiha compounds about not being paid for the mission and Itachi could only lend a ear to his cousin's rant as gratitude.

"I mean- What made you kill a bunch of homeless rogues?"

"..."

"If the mission takes longer than a week, I'll miss your wedding!"

"..."

"Save me some wine at least" Shisui said to his silent companion as they approached they gates. The guards immediately bowed their heads at the clan heir and opened the gates. It was just past midnight and the grounds were dark and silent.

Shisui whistles an old folk song as they walk towards their houses. "I wonder if that little wife of your's can cook" he said as Itachi newly built house came into view. "Then I can stop harassing your mother." Itachi was not fond of the idea of Shisui barging into their house everyday and begging for a meal.

"I need to catch some sleep before I leave in the morning" Shisui puts his hand on Itachi's shoulder. "Say hi to your wife for me." He turned to leave.

"Shisui."

"Hm?"

"Let's spar when you come back"

Shisui grinned. Itachi was not Itachi if he ever uttered a thanks.

Itachi stood on his porch until Shisui was out of his sight. Worry was the last thing on his mind. Even if Shisui didn't have the eternal mangekyou like he did, Shisui was well known for his success rate on missions. Behind the cheery personalty, Shisui did not hesitate to kill small children's if he was ordered to. Itachi could never have fathomed that the bunch of rogues he killed for stress relief would bring him into such a predicament. The clan would never allow Itachi to go on the mission even if he wanted to, since his wedding date was fast approaching. What Shisui did was only practical.

It didn't sit well with Itachi that the trouble he caused had dragged Shisui into the mess. Knowing Shisui, he would never let this be forgotten.

He turns the key and opens his door. As soon as the lights were turned on, Itachi took a double take. His mother had done some major designing in just a few hours. The walls of the living room was painted a light brown color. Everything to the furniture was traditional and vintage. It all looked too expensive and spacey to feel like a home. His mother had overspend again.

Beside the decorated living room, every other room was still white and bare. His mother would no doubt be back tomorrow to finish where she left off.

Finding no source of bedding, Itachi resorted to laying on one of the antique backless couch. Although it was an uncomfortable night of sleep, it was still better than having to snooze while perching on a tree branch.

* * *

 **Sakura**

After spending the next few days stressing and worrying, her health was quickly deteriorating.

At first, it was the chills and sweating. Then it was the fatigues and body aches. Today it felt even worse, her throat was inflamed. Her body temperature had risen up to 105 degrees Fahrenheit. She felt dizzy and nauseous, no food would go into her body. It felt like her throat was on fire each time she swallowed.

Her lessons couldn't continue today. Despite the healing capacity of the Harunos, they couldn't kill off her fever immediately. The most Sakura and the doctors could do was send some painkilling chakra into the sources of her pain and wait till the fever went went off by itself.

For the past few hours, Sakura knew nothing but pain. She sent another batch of chakra into her inflamed throat, and sighed at the pain relief. Within minutes, the pain was building again and the cycle continued.

She laid in her futon and stared out at the clouds of her open window. Sweat was drenched on her hair and pillow, it felt gross but she had no energy to clean herself. She was exhausted physically and mentally.

There was still no news from the whereabouts of Tadao and Hiroto. Several soldiers were sent to investigate but no news came back. The mission was no more than a A-rank to spy on some civilians breaking the law on their ground. To have two of the most powerful Haruno's go missing on such a mission was a disgrace. Unless something had spiraled out of control, there should have been no reason why the mission was taking longer than a week in the first place.

Another wave of nausea washed over her. She shivered inside her blanket and closed her eyes.

.

.

.

When she opened her eyes again, moonlight was shining through her bedroom window. It was a beautiful glow and illuminated on her skin. Somehow, she had doze off through her pain and judging by how high the moon was in the sky, it was past dinnertime.

Her pillow and bed sheet were changed and no longer stank of sweat but her hair was a different story. It was sticky and clung to the skin of her head and neck. She wanted nothing more than to take a bath in cool water.

Her throat no longer burned like before and her head ache had miraculously disappeared within the few hours she had been asleep. She sat up carefully and waited for the blood to circulate her body. After she was sure she would not have a blood rush, she pushes the blanket off her body and crawls to the window.

Looking up moon for awhile, she kneels and closes her eyes, folding her hands in a prayer form. "Kaguya-sama, Let there be nothing wrong with Hiroto and Tadao. Please return them to our family safe and sound." She bowed and looks back up at the night sky. "Please protect your descendants, Kaguya-sama"

* * *

She wasn't sure if she was awake or not, but she knew she was about to fall unconscious pretty soon.

Everything was hazy and unclear but she could distinctly hear the ruffling towards her right, there was someone her room. She tried to open her eyes again but they wouldn't move. Everyone in the compound should have been asleep by now. She couldn't tense even if she wanted to, her body was far too tired and was starting to drift into dreamland.

The said person ruffles her bangs and pushes them out of her face. The hand was too delicate and soft to be a man's hand. Knowing that a woman was in the room with her, she was able to calm down. A cool cloth was placed on her forehead. Sakura grunted at the suddenness of cold on her head. It was a sound that resembled closely to a pig's grunt, the person coughed. It sounded like she was trying to hide a laugh.

For a moment everything was quiet. She thought that she was finally unconscious while in the care of someone who might be her maid or a doctor. Then, she felt lukewarm chakra pulsing through her. The woman was sending her chakra into Sakura. If the woman knew how to use chakra, then it couldn't be her maids. They were civilians hired from the village in Kiri. There were strict protocols if an outsider were to be in the Haruno grounds to remove any potential threats and they had been examined if they had any chakra before they were hired. All of her doctors had healed her at some point in her childhood, and she had gotten to know the difference between their chakra from the way it felt. But this person's chakra was cool and smooth, it felt nostalgic somehow.

As more of the healing chakra was going into her, She found herself more closer to drifting but forced herself to stay awake. She was finally able to open her eyes to a slit. She squinted through the darkness and tried to make out who the stranger was until the person spoke.

"Getting sick right before the wedding, only you can pull that off."

Sakura tensed once more. What she could make out through the slits of her eyes was pink hair like her own. Her mother.

"I love you too, I want you to stay here forever" Tears were rolling down the cheek of Mebuki's beautiful face. It was the first time Sakura saw her mother with a expression that wasn't stern or cold. Judging by how her Mother was out of character, she was unaware that Sakura was awake and listening. Sakura couldn't blow her cover and feign sleeping once more as her mother started to speak again.

"I know I'm not worthy to call myself your mother, but I care about you." Mebuki readjust the cloth on Sakura's head and places her hand on Sakura's eyes. It startled her and she wondered if maybe her mother was aware after all.

"I don't want you to go..." Mebuki whispers.

Everything turned black as she heard the last sentence.

* * *

"It's just a common cold now Papa, It'll pass soon"

"I know"

"..." Sakura sat on her father's office awkwardly and bounced in her chair. Kizashi was looking at anywhere except towards Sakura's direction.

"Everyone is waiting" Sakura said.

"I know." He said again. His voice was cracking.

Feeling her nose itch again, she sniffs heavily and crinkles her nose. "You won't look at me Papa?"

"Sakura..." Kizashi turns to face his daughter and felt the the stinging behind his eyes. She was smiling brightly despite her puffy eyes that were reddening and tearing. Her small button nose was a bright pink color from her excessive rubbing. Her cheeks were flushed as she looks back at her father with expectant eyes.

It was all so bizarre that Kizashi broke out in laughter, the tears finally fell down his face. Sakura's face turned confused at her father's behavior and patiently waited for him to calm down.

"Why don't you put on some makeup, My blossom?" Kizashi said as he wiped the tears from his face.

"They'll put it on me when it's time."

"...Shall we go?" Kizashi said. He took Sakura's hand and helped her up, leading her out the door. She leaned towards her father for support.

She was wearing a long white silken kimono with the Haruno logo on the back. It was heavy and tight. Her hair was down and only adorned with a simple flower ornament.

As soon as they were out the door, her maids took their positions behind Kizashi and Sakura. As they walked towards the garden in the Great Hikaru lake, Sakura took in the every crook and nanny of the Haruno grounds, trying to implant it into her memory forever.

Nobody said anything. It was just at sunset, the sun was shining brightly on the left side of the sky and slowly sinking down.

Every Haruno was lined up and smiled sadly at the father and daughter as they approached. They cooed at Sakura's appearance and gave small words of encouragement to the princess. The elders and councils were behind the long tables, drinking their wine and cheering drunkenly. The seat next to her mother was empty and her father let go of her hand to take his seat.

Sakura stood in the middle on the platform accepted the crown of flowers that was placed onto her head.

"Ahem, Everyone" Her father said. Everyone hushed up.

"Today we gather here to celebrate my daughters wedding, but the groom is not here." Everyone chuckled and clapped. "And since he is not here, My dear Sakura will have to pay respect by herself." Kizashi said as he stood up, pulling Mebuki up with him.

"Sakura, kneel"

Sakura kneeled.

"Bow to the sun, the king of heaven and thank him for the light, the food we grow, and the life we live"

She looked up at the direction of the sun and adjust her position to bow directly to the sun, careful not to let the crown of flowers slip. She let her head touch the ground and closed her eyes, mumbling a short prayer.

When she was done, She stood up and walked until she was just a few feet from her parents. She kneels again and bows. "Thank you for raising me and giving me life"

She stands up again and smile at her parents. Kizashi was looking towards the ground with his eyebrows furrowed. Mebuki was looking directly at Sakura but her pretense was close to falling. She walks up to her mother and took her hand into her own. Sakura never noticed before, but they were now of equal height.

Anyone who saw them now would have thought them to be twin sisters, not mother and daughter.

"I'll write to you, so you must also write back" Sakura said. Then she turned to father and hugged him. "I love you Papa, Mama." Kizashi pats his daughter's head. "You must inform me immediately when you find Hiroto, I have a lot to tell him and I'll never forgive him for missing this ceremony." She mumbles through his gown and lets go of him.

Kizashi gave a small laugh. " I'll tell him that, We'll definitely find him."

Then she turns and stares at everyone behind her. She went down on her knees again and bowed. "Thank you all for caring and raising me to who I am today. What you wish for will certainly be granted as long as the heavens will allow it. I will do my best to make this clan stronger than ever before."

The elder and council got out of their seat to cheer. Everyone followed after them.

Her father raised his glass. " Let's celebrate."

.

.

.

The moon was finally up in the sky. "Everyone stop!" Kizashi said as everyone was drinking the night away and dancing.

"On your knees and bow to Kaguya-sama, the founder of our clan, the mother of us all, and the light that gives us sight in the night."

Everyone from the no branch house and servants bowed first, followed by the third branch, second branch and main branch. After the council and the elders payed their respect, her parents dropped to their knees and clasped their hand together to prayed to their moon goddess. Sakura kneeled after them and closed her eyes, putting her hand over her heart.

"Please give me the strength to move on, Kaguya-sama."

* * *

It was dead at night. Everyone was either drunk or asleep. The gardens were a mess from the celebration but nobody had done any cleaning yet.

"It's midnight" Sakura said as she stares out at the lake. Midnight, and finally the first of May.

"Sakura" Mebuki said and gave her a bamboo hat with a long veil. " Put this on"

"Why?"

"I'd be embarrassed myself if I had to show that sort of face to anyone."

"Oh.", Remembering that her face was still a mess from her cold. Sakura took the hat and tied it around her face. The tightly knitted see through veil went up to her knees. It was doing a good job of hiding her face but allowing her to see. So good that she found herself playing around in front of the mirror. She gave a twirl and rolled her head around to check that her face was still hidden.

She was having fun with it until she realized that her mother was still in the room watching her.

"You never change."

"Im sorry Mama." Sakura said while lowering her head.

"That's not it..." Mebuki said hesitantly and walks up to Sakura, putting her arms around her. Sakura froze at the hug, the first hug she ever received from her own mother.

"Don't become like me..."

They were interrupted by the knock on the door.

"Mebuki-sama, Sakura-sama. The carriage has arrived."

* * *

Chapter 3! At last!

Like I said before, it's late in the afternoon but it's still Sunday and I made my deadline.

Chapter 4 will be up next Sunday and chapter 5 will be up next next Sunday.

They are finally going to meet. My shipping is finally going to meet :D

Leave a review guys, it would help me a lot when you tell me what you think

Until next Sunday!

 _ **Wait a little longer and wait for me**_

~Berry.


	4. Chapter 4

Welcome Back Everyone !

The heat is really getting to me, I can't live without the air conditioner!

:D Enjoy your Chapter 4!

Summary: They never met each other, but they were going to spend the rest of their life together. One was a cold blooded monster, the other was a sweet peach.

* * *

 _There's not enough love_

* * *

Chapter 4

 **Sakura**

Her cold was finally going away, she could feel her face going back to the way it was even without a mirror. Although there was no more redness and a runny nose, she now had to deal with the humidity inside the forest. It was hot and it was cold, the humidity was making her hair curl at the ends and she could feel it starting to get a little bit greasy.

For the past few hours, there had been nothing but a endless array of trees and more trees. The mist created a moist and soggy atmosphere and blocked most of the view. Somehow, Her Uchiha guards were able to navigate through the mist without a problem.

The guards that were sent to pick her up wasted no time in getting her into the carriage and hitting the road. Even though they had traveled through the night, there was still a hundred miles to cover before they reached the Konoha gates, which meant at least a day or two more of being inside that uncomfortable carriage. Her back hurt from the bumpy road of the Kiri forest, she couldn't read a book to pass her time because the carriage was always rocking back and forth. In the end, she gave up trying to be comfortable and found herself holding onto the carriage seat to prevent herself from flying out of her seat when they hit a rock or encountered a rugged road.

Suddenly the carriage stopped. Opening the wooden window, she look outside for the reason of their halt in the middle of a forest. Her three Uchiha guards were unbinding the horses from the carriage and gave them water in a bowl. She closed her window and slouched, letting out a sigh. Everything was finally still and she found herself a little too relaxed. Then, there was a knock on the door and she quickly straightened herself.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Would you like to join us for lunch Haruno-san, or would you prefer to eat inside the carriage?"

"Umm..." She wasn't hungry, she wanted more than anything to catch up on some sleep. But she also didn't want to appear rude to her guards. "I'll be eating outside." She said quickly. She picks up her bamboo hat from the floor and ties it around her head, adjusting the veil to hide her face. She wasn't going to allow her guards to see her in the way she was now, with damp hair and eye bags.

She opens the door of the carriage and cringed at the squeaking sound of the old wood. A hand was offered to her to help her get down. As she took the hand and carefully stepped down on the wet grass, she did a quick glance at her three guards. They were handsome and looked young, but completely different from the type of beauty she grew up accustomed to. Perhaps being surrounded by Harunos all her life had made her standards too big, because she could mentally say that they were plainer in comparison.

The guard who still held her hand had ebony black hair and eyes like the rest of her escorts. He gave her a questioning glance at her choice of attire before his eyes shifted to her hand, the only part of her skin which was unclothed. After a few awkward seconds of his intense staring at her hand, he released it and rejoined the rest of his companions.

"It really does give a glow" Sakura heard him say. Feeling self conscious after hearing his comment, she pulls on the sleeves of her kimono. Sakura never gave a second thought about the abnormality of have skin that practically illuminated since it was a common trait in the Harunos. Now that she was outside of her home, things were different and she was most likely going to be treated as a freak for having glowing skin.

Finding a flat rock, she proceeded to dust the dirt out of the surface. It was slightly wet from the mist and had moss covering the edges. Pulling out her pouch, she looked at the content her nanny had packed for her. Inside was only a lunch box and a water container. All her other belongings were already shipped to the Uchiha grounds.

The horses grazed on the flowers and grass provided by the forest and chug down the water that was laid out for them. Glancing back at her escorts, they were only eating a simple sandwich silently while looking around at their surrounding.

"Would you like some water?" She said as she pulls out the water canteen inside her pouch. Behind her veil, she saw the three Uchihas stiffened. The canteen she held out was awkwardly stretch towards them and was rejected. Embarrassed at her failed attempt to warm up to the stone faced Uchihas, she slowly let her arms fall back to her lap.

She faced away from their direction and opens up her veil to taste the air. Still humid.

"I really should catch up on some sleep" She thought with a sigh.

* * *

"Halt!"

Sakura was jerked awake and nearly thrown out of her seat as the carriage suddenly stopped. Her eyes widened at the sound of swords unsheathing and she held her breath.

"Show yourself!" She heard one of her guards said. Was this the famed ambush of thieves everyone had talked about back at home? Slowly she steps towards the door of her carriage and hesitates in opening it. If they were going to be ambush, she wanted to be able to help in some sort of way. Perhaps if she gave away her invaluable jadeite hairpin, they might be able to leave safely.

But something was off, she could only detect the faintest chakra of a single person and he or she knew how to hide their chakra really well. The wooden doors made their annoying sound as Sakura opens it to a crack.

"Don't come out Haruno-san!", her guard yelled as his eyes turned red.

Sakura scrambles back as she saw a blur of black fall down from above them. One of her guards fell onto the ground with the collision and the others shifted their eyes to look at the shinobi who dared to attack one of their own.

Quickly closing the door, she leaned against the side of the carriage, with her hands in her heart. Outside, there was a sound of heavy impact and a grunts of pain. The carriage swayed to the side at the impact of a body crashing onto it. She heard a masculine laugh and another strike of weapons.

"You..!" one of the guards said.

And the onslaught of attack started again.

The horses were neighing and rocking the carriage in distress. Sakura had to hold onto window as she was sure the carriage would tilt and fall at any moment. She heard the sound of a sword clashing against another sword. They collided and smashed each other. Someone was screaming in frustration instead of pain.

"Come at me!" She heard someone said.

Swords seemed to have been abandoned as she could only hear kicking and punching now.

By this point, Sakura was scared out of her mind. Her hand covered her mouth to prevent any sound from escaping. Her heart was pounding against her chest violently. It was only one lone shinobi attacking three Uchihas, yet the shinobi seemed to be winning. The shinobi was strong enough that it seemed as though he was only humoring her guards with the fight. What did he want?

There was a sound of someone smashing onto the ground and struggling.

"What're you doing!?"

It was vague, but she swore she could hear a shushing sound. Everything was quiet now as the horses calmed down. The only sound she could hear was her own breathing and the sound of her beating heart. The silence was broken as she heard footsteps walking towards her carriage. She gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. The footsteps were getting closer, what happened to her guards?

The shinobi seemed to be tuanting her with his steps, as they grew slower and quieter as it neared the door of her carriage.

She was never a fighter, it was not something she was trained to do. She had never lifted anything heavier than 30 pounds her whole life. She had no muscles, her body was covered in soft feminine skin unlike the slim and muscular body of her brother and the female shinobis she had seen. But she was a Haruno, which meant she had a trick up her sleeve.

A hand was slowly sliding the doors open. Sakura closed her eyes tight and covers her ears.

"Hime-sama, are you in here?" the Shinobi mocked.

She let out a loud scream.

* * *

"This is Shisui senpai, he is your cousin in law"

She nodded her head at his direction, embarrassed to look at him. She was too ashamed to face her soon to be cousin in law. She cradled her hat to her chest and looked at the ruins of the carriage. Nothing was salvageable and the horses had run off. It was all her fault that they were in this predicament.

Everything was either covered in ice, or destroyed within the few yards.

She was unable to control herself with that scream. Ice surrounded them pierced the carriage inside out. It was almost as if a blizzard had suddenly arrived and knocked Shisui and the Uchiha guards of their feet. The carriage was broken and the minute the horses sensed their freedom, they ran off. When her screaming had ended, she surveyed the damage she had caused to mother nature. She felt horrified with herself.

After everyone calmed down, they sized up their situation.

She was sitting on a block of ice like a ice queen and clinging to the hat her mother gave her as a parting gift. The temperature dropped drastically when she let out the ice, but no one had any extra clothes. The temperature was freezing.

Her guards had becoming much more chattier after Shisui came, unlike their usual quiet charade.

"That girl is Itachi's wife?" Shisui said disbelievingly as he looked at Sakura's huddled form. "But she looks like a kid!"

"Shut up Senpai!"

"What's your name, pinky?" Shisui said. At least he didn't seem bothered by the drastic change in temperature.

"...Haruno Sakura" she said as she looks up at them for the first time.

Everyone froze when they saw her face. Their eyes widened as if they were looking at something unreal. One of the guards had his mouth slightly dropping. Sakura shrunk back and lowered her face at their stares.

"It really does give a glow" Shisui said as he comes out of his trance. "I mean, her skin."

"Is that all you have to say Senpai? "

"What?" Shisui said as he eyed his fellow clansmen.

"Why would you even do something like that? And why are you here?"

"Hey! I didn't make this ice!", Shisui yelled back. Sakura winced. " And why are you three escorting our future matriarch when you couldn't even defeat me?"

All four Uchiha began to argue back and forth.

"How are we suppose to get Haruno-san to Konoha now?"

"Uhh...Hey Sakura-chan!" Shisui yelled at her direction. She acknowledged him with a a glance. "Climb on my back!"

She gave him a glare and stood up. "Can we walk instead?" She said. She didn't an for an answer and started heading towards the outskirts of the forest, in her heavy kimono.

* * *

 **Itachi**

Yesterday should have been the day of his wife's arrival. But there was no arrival of a carriage like everyone expected. From what he heard the Uchiha council said, they had encountered a shinobi and he had destroyed their carriage. His wife and her escorts were currently walking to Konoha on feet. The birds that they used to spy on their well being told them they were nearing the Konoha forest.

But the Uchiha weren't about to let themselves be disgraced at their failed security and hastened to send another carriage towards the direction of his wife and her guards before they reached the gates. It was a rare slip up that had happened inside the Uchiha clan and if another clan were to hear about it, they would never let them live it down. Specifically their rival clan, the Hyuugas.

The identity of the shinobi who defeated three of the most eligible jounin Uchihas made the clan curious and out for blood.

But that wasn't what Itachi was worried for at the moment. He was on edge with the news of his wife getting closer to Konoha and found himself sleeping out of the Uchiha ground for the second night in a row.

The extravagant hotel room he purchased for the night offered him some comfort away for his demanding father. As he laid on the silk bed and stares up at the high ceiling, he remembers the events of yesterday.

Fugaku Uchiha had been nothing but using his authority to make sure that Itachi would treat his wife with all of his respect when she arrives. No one was going to risk the Haruno girl from being unhappy and running back home before they had their heir.

Itachi scoffed, who did his father think he was?

There was a knock on the window. Itachi narrows his eyes and got up to lift the curtains. It was a messenger bird.

As soon as Itachi opened the windows, the letter was dropped into his hands and the bird flew away.

 _The council wishes to congratulate you on your marriage. Come to the Hokage tower._

Was all it said. Crumbling the letter and burning it, he leaned back on the wall and massages his eyes.

* * *

"This is a declaration of a revolt by the Uchihas" Masami Kimura said. Everyone rolled their eyes at the old granny.

"And do tell me, why is a Haruno marrying a Uchiha a threat to our village?" Tsunade replied. Her hand was folded under her chin, and she looked at the people sitting around the long table. From the Hyuugas to the Yamanakas, every clan head was gathered at the congratulatory meeting.

"It's a threat because they are going to exert their power over us!" Masami exclaims while pounding her old fist into the table.

"You said the same thing when Itachi was about to get his eternal Mangekyou!" Shikaku Nara said and stretched his neck. " And you say that every time any of the clan does something. "

Nods of agreement followed his sentence. Masami Kimura was one of the civilian elders who got her position only because she lived through three great wars. At her old age, she only knew how to complain at anything the Konoha shinobi clans did. Although everyone saw her as a annoying old woman, she had immense support from the civilians of Konoha, who she represents.

With another pounding, Masami stood up and yelled. "Well I will not stand for it, the gates will be close as soon as the harlot dares to step over it." The group of Uchihas elder glowered at Masami choice of word towards the wife of Itachi.

"That will not be happening Kimura-san" Tsunade said as she dismissed the insults of Kimura with the wave of her hand.

Itachi chose the moment to step inside the room. "How nice of you to join us Itachi-san" Masami said with a sneer. Itachi ignored her and took his place standing behind his father.

"You couldn't choose a nice Konoha lady for yourself? You just had to go for the foreign girl, did you?" Masami said with her continuing insults.

"Ahem, you're talking about a Haruno here, Kimura-san." Tsunade interrupted with a cough.

"I don't care if she is a Haruno or not, what I see is a cockroach I could easily squash, just like every ninjas out there!"

The room grew deathly quiet. Every clan head had begun to emit a dangerous aurora. Her last sentence was a last straw.

"As long as I'm here, I'll make sure your Uchiha clan will stay from causing any trouble." She said as she pointed to Fugaku. No one said anything back to her and she sat back in her chair in triumph.

"Escort Masami Kimura out" Fugaku said. The ANBU's outside filed in and grabs Masami by her arms, hoisting her up. She looked bewildered but quickly turned to rage at the way she was being treated. Before she could say anything, she was being escorted out the door. Everyone watch with a sneer.

"I think it'd be best if you hand in your resignation letter by tomorrow Kimura-san". The door slams shut. Everyone looks towards Itachi.

"Sit." Tsunade gestures towards Masami's now empty seat.

"I'll stand" Itachi replied back with his normal cold facade. Every clan head looks at him as if they wanted to say something to him. Their faces were a variety of expression from jealousy, fear, to awe.

"Fugaku-san, We would like to invest in your police corporation , what do you say about becoming partners in the trading business?" The Akimichi elder said.

"Hn" Fugaku replied with a smirk. "Why now, all of a sudden?"

The Akimichi elder sweat dropped. "Well..."

"I would like to congratulate your marriage Itachi-san. If you don't mind, we would be glad to serve you our finest sakes on your marriage ceremony." Hiashi Hyuuga said with his hands clenching the edge of the table.

Fugaku and the rest of the Uchiha council members were smirking and inwardly grinning at the clans trying to cozy up to them.

Tsunade leaned back at her seat with a sigh. "Please let this meeting end already." she thought.

* * *

Hours later, after his father had his fun of boasting their marriage alliance with the Harunos, they began to head back out the Hokage tower.

"Itachi" His father said as Itachi went another direction from the Uchiha compound. "Home is this way"

"I have already booked a hotel room." He continued walking towards the direction of the hotel without a glance back.

"What is going on through your head, boy?"

Itachi stops and turns around to meet his father's eye. Fugaku stood outside the door of the Hokage tower with his arms crossed, his expression stern. "Come here." He said, using his strict tone Itachi was accustomed to. Itachi gritted his teeth took the steps towards his father. Fugaku puts his hand on Itachi's shoulder, "I know your mad at this marriage arrangement to a much younger girl, but know that this is for the best of both clan."

"Think about it" Fugaku continued. "You're not be the only one upset, the girl is 12 years younger. Do you think she is okay with her marriage to you?"

Itachi remained silent at his father's words. Fugaku was not even sure if he was listening or not but he continued on. "You're 28 already, son. This is the marriage of the century. Everyone is happy for you. You are creating a new generation of the Uchihas!"

Itachi shrugged his father's hand off. Fugaku stood shocked at his son's action. "Are you going to continue to be a unfilial son? After we raised you?"

"We have company" Itachi said and nods towards the direction of Sasuke, who stood a few feet away from them. Sasuke glanced back and forth from his father and brother.

"What is it?" Fugaku grunted at his younger son.

"Mom sent me to get you back to the house." Sasuke said with a shrug. Fugaku gave a final huff towards Itachi's direction and went ahead of them.

* * *

Chapter 4! DONE!

Sorry if Itachi's part is boring. I deeply apologize for it. Await the next chapter guys!

So how is your summer? I hate the heat and sweating. Beside the break from education, I absolutely hate this season, even though my birthday is in the summer.

meh. Life's not fair.

I did not read this chapter thoroughly so don't hesitate to point out some grammar mistakes.

~Berry


	5. Chapter 5

Hi HI :V

How long has it been? IDK

Sorry it took so long for the update. I'm sorry

So yeah...? Let's start!

Summary: They never met each other, but they were going to spend the rest of their life together. One was a cold blooded monster, the other was a sweet peach.

* * *

 _Let's start fresh._

* * *

Chapter 5

 **Sakura**

The humidity from the forest made her whole body feel heavy. It didn't help that she had extra layers on her white kimono, which was quickly staining from the wet grass and dirt. She could smell her own sweat through her clothing and out of self consciousness, she had to put more distance between herself and her companions.

Her Uchiha companions were far ahead of her and reluctantly stopped on the road as she leaned on a tree to rebuild her stamina. They had been walking nonstop yesterday, and she spent her second night sleeping in the woods. She was well aware that she was slowing everyone down and was ashamed of the fact. She took her hat off and began fanning herself with it.

"My offer still stands, Hime-sama." Shisui said out of nowhere. Sakura gave him a glare.

"I can't be intimate with a man who's not my family or husband."

Shisui sighed deeply. He was not a patient person and never was. Young girls were so much trouble, especially the rich ones. Regardless, he really wanted to get home as soon as possible and Itachi's little wife was delaying their return. Her wedding kimono looked heavy and she had already slipped twice in the past ten minutes. He didn't even know if she could see through that hat of hers that had a veil, but she insisted on wearing it. She took slow strides that never picked up pace, and continued to stumble every once in awhile. Yet, she still denied to take the easy route- being carried on his back.

Night was slowly falling upon them, they were probably going to have to spend another night out in the woods. The whole situation was getting annoying and judging by the looks of his fellow Uchihas, they thought the same thing.

They should have been due at most, yesterday morning. He could imagine the panic going around the clan at their delay. He gave a glance back at Sakura. She had stopped walking and was combing her damp hair out of her face. She sensed his staring and look back at him. Her eyes widen and she bit her lips when he would not look away. The situation reminded him of a kid in trouble that Shisui let out a chuckle before turning away.

"Eiji, come here" He said as put his arms around the nearest one of the Uchiha guard. "I have a plan"

The young Uchiha looked suspicious and threw Shisui's arm off. Shisui was known to be cunning and he was the one who brought them into this mess in the first place. Shisui brushed off his rude behavior and put his arm back around him. He whispered something in his ear and pulled away when he finished. The young Uchiha took a swipe at him, "Are you crazy?" he yelled. Everyone's attention turned to them.

Shisui dodged his attack,"I mean- we're already late as is. You were chosen exclusively for this mission yet you're late in returning. How are you going to explain?"

"It was your fault-" The younger Uchiha said with a red face but he paused and looked back at Sakura. She cringed and covered her face with the hat, knowing that she was the one most at fault.

"3 versus one, you couldn't defeat me. You have a house of disappointed faces waiting at home. I'm offering you a easy way out." Shisui grinned and pulled the other two Uchiha to him. He covered their shoulders with his arms and brought their heads together and whispered the same thing he did to Eiji. When they pulled up, they had unsure faces.

"I'm heading back first" Shisui said with a wave and jumped into a tree. Within seconds, he was out of sight.

Sakura gave them all a confused look, and put her hat back on. That Shisui was a weird guy, coming and going as he pleased after all the trouble he caused.

She lifted her kimono and started walking again. Her guards followed her with their eyes as she passed them. She gave a glance back when they would not follow her, they were all silent and had the same hesitant expression on their face. She saw one of them gave the other a nod. Then another joined in and within seconds, they all had the same look of agreement.

They all looked at her. She turned her head back, her heart pounding. They were up to something, she was sure of it. There was a feeling of danger she had never felt before and she quickened her pace.

"Mistress" She felt a hand on her shoulder. She gave a yelp and slapped his hand away. When did they get near her?

"Little miss" he repeated, and placed his hands back on her shoulder. "Give me a second"

He slowly lifted her hat off. "Look into my eyes and forgive us for this inconvenience". He lifted her chin and forced her to look up. Her green eyes were met with red eyes and she froze. Her legs buckled and she fell into the arms that were already out to catch her.

She was lifted of the ground and carried away. The last thing she remembered was flying through the wood in the arms of her Uchiha guard.

* * *

 **Itachi**

"Report"

"We were attacked Shisui in the wood. He was playing a joke on us but broke the carriage in the process. The Miss fainted, we were concerned for her health so we decide to take it slowly and just walk back."

Shisui tried stifled a laugh. Everyone in the room looked towards him.

"You did well." Fugaku said. "You may leave now"

As all three of Sakura's guard shuffled out the door, Shisui gave them a look that said, "See? I told you it would work"

"Ahem" The clan head coughed in Shisui's direction. Shisui turned his head back around. Everyone was still glaring at him. "Do you understand the panic you have caused all of us?"

It was Shisui's turn to be nervous now. As the only Uchiha in the clan that wasn't emotionless and grim, nobody was sure what to make of him. He had family connections to the main house, which gave him a higher social standing than most people in the clan. However, the clan always discourage his rowdy behavior and were quick to put him in his place when he was younger. He was often confined to his room by his parents and it wasn't until Itachi had awaken his mangekyou sharingan that he was let out of his confines. They made him stay next to Itachi and become his right hand man, he had to report to the council if Itachi showed any odd behavior. At first, Shisui was reluctance to play with his cousin that always stank of fresh blood. He had shivers every time he looked into Itachi's dark eyes. Itachi reeked of power and maturity, the complete opposite of Shisui, but he wasn't willing to be locked in his room again. It wasn't until long that Shisui realized the clan was afraid of Itachi. They feared Itachi and the extent of what he could do. The clan probably thought Shisui could influence Itachi to be less reserved and more trusting, so they place Shisui next to him.

Perhaps it was out of loneliness or pity for Shisui, but Itachi would let Shisui play with him and drag him around. Itachi never talked about his personal life and would listen to Shisui ramble all day. Their friendship formed when Itachi taught Shisui the proper form of throwing a Kunai and before long, the clan gave Shisui the freedom he wanted.

But, they never did stop giving Shisui punishments every time he wanted to have fun. This time was no exception as well. He knew what he did wrong and shuffled in his seat nervously. Fugaku gave Shisui a stern look and Shisui knew what was coming.

"Even though you are my sister's son, You will still have to face the consequences for your actions"

"..yes" Shisui replied. He gave a nervous chuckle and scratched the back of his head, "So, I'm guessing you have the usual for me?"

Shisui watched as Fugaku finished signing the papers and stacked them up neatly in a pile. The elders were already up and headed out the door, none of them bothered to stick around since each of them already knew what was coming for Shisui. It was a routine they had grown used to. After a few moments, Fugaku raised his head in acknowledgement and reached into his drawers to take out a thick folder. "Yes and I want them done as soon as possible."

Shisui silently cursed as he read each individual paper in the folder.

.

.

.

.

Itachi felt Shisui's Chakra approaching him and looked up from the scroll he was occupied with. At first he questioned it because it had only been a few days when Shisui should have been back a week later. But, the heavy footsteps that Itachi had grown to recognize was unmistakable. Shisui had a solemn look to his face as he plopped down next to Itachi.

"What's wrong?" Itachi asked his best friend and cousin

"The usual" Shisui replied. Itachi raised his eyes, knowing what it meant.

"Did you hear about the shinobi who attacked your wife's carriage?" Shisui said, looking Itachi in the eye. Itachi frown and nodded. Truthfully, he was curious about the fool who dared to attack the Uchiha clan, much less their future matriarch.

"It was me. I did it" Shisui laid down on the grass. "They punished me with a whole month schedule worth of missions. They were all mission nobody wanted to do. D and C ranks." He sighed deeply and closed his eyes. " And they're keeping the pay."

"You fool." Itachi returned to his scroll. He didn't need to know the details. Knowing Shisui, he probably wanted to play a joke but ended up getting out of control as usual. "You went to eliminate a rouge group, how did you end up meeting the Haruno"

"Oh yeah! didn't Minato say there were more than 200 people in the group?" Shisui laughed. "There were less than twenty! It took less than a hour to take care of them. They probably started the rumor themselves to look tough."

"Hn."

"By the way, Your wife is really cute"

Itachi paused and looked away from his scroll to Shisui.

"But she's too uptight. Not my type" Shisui said with a shrug. "She's a typical rich girl, good luck"

"I'll handle her my own way" Itachi got up. He puts his scroll back in his pocket and drew a kunai. He got into a proper fighting stance. "How about a spar?"

"Nah- I just got back" Shisui got up from the ground and dusted the dirt off his pants.

"A shinobi should be ready for a battle at any time" Itachi said as he threw the Kunai without warning.

* * *

The lights were on in the living room. The only other person who had the key to his house was his mother. He didn't want to deal with her at the moment. He wanted to shower and go to sleep. There was a long day tomorrow since his wife has arrived and the thought of preparing for the wedding ritual was causing him stress. He reluctantly jammed the key into the hole and gave it a twist.

In his sofa, sat both his father and mother. Fugaku wore a smug expression and Mikoto looked at him excitedly. Itachi closed the door behind him and sat down on the opposite side of his parents.

His parents didn't seem to notice his entrance as Mikoto continued on with her chatter. She bounced in her seat. "Oh Fugaku! Didn't you hear? Everyone is saying what a beautiful girl she is."

Itachi glanced at his father who still wore that conceited look on his face. Fugaku was off in his own dreamland while Mikoto continued rambling next to him, not noticing that Fugaku was ignoring her.

"-And her hair! She has pink hair!" Mikoto exclaimed as she shook Fugaku out of his daydream.

Itachi twitched. Pink hair? Leave it to the Harunos to be abnormal from the rest of humankind. She has pink hair, and it slightly turned him off at the mention of such a girly color. Shisui had mention her being spoiled and he could already see that in his wife he had yet to meet. But somehow his pink haired wife had his mother going crazy over her. If he was correct, Mikoto had not yet even met her.

"She's at the guest house at the moment." Mikoto said as she turned towards Itachi. " I heard the poor thing had fainted when she arrived. She hasn't woken yet but I'm sure you're going to love her!"

"Her name is Sakura Haruno." Fugaku said. Itachi turned back to his father who was using his authoritative tone. "Remember that and go greet her tomorrow. I want you to make a good impression"

The room suddenly grew tensed. Itachi stared at his father without replying. There was a hint of grudge behind his eyes. Fugaku stared back, silently daring him to reject. Neither backed from the stare down.

"Oh! And the wedding is this friday, two days from now." Mikoto exclaimed as she placed her hand on Fugaku shoulder and gently massaged it. Itachi would have thought it was a display of affection from his mother but then he saw his father wince each time Mikoto gave his shoulder a squeeze. The only thing in life that could scared Fugaku was his wife.

"Time passes by so fast doesn't it, Fugaku? Itachi's getting married and Sasuke's moving out of the house." Mikoto's voice cracked a bit at the end. The room was growing unbearably awkward. Neither Fugaku or Itachi knew what to do with Mikoto's tears.

Fugaku shift uncomfortably in his seat and returns his eyes on Itachi. "You should get ready to meet her." He gave Mikoto a pat on her shoulders as she wiped her tears away. When she was done, Fugaku held onto Mikoto's arm as he got up and dragged her up with him. "Let's go" he said.

Mikoto wriggled out of Fugaku's hold and crossed the room to give Itachi a bear hug. "Would you like to accompany me to meet Haruno Sakura?" Her voice only came out as a whisper.

Itachi squirmed in his mothers embraced before pulling his arms out and placing them on her shoulders. "You should go rest. There's plenty of time tomorrow" he said after looking at her dark circles. Mikoto giggled and gave him a kiss in the cheek. Itachi resist wiping it off as he watched her skip out of the door his father was holding for her.

* * *

 **Sakura**

When she regained conscious, she felt comfortable and warm. She was surrounded by the musky smell of wet wood that reminded her of home. All her fatigue had been washed away and it was the first time she felt like she actually had enough sleep.

Those bastard guards, what did they do to her? Sure, she did not feel harmed, but she couldn't say for sure. She shifted in the bed from anger and opened her eyes slowly. She was met with a traditional high-rise ceiling and white painted walls. Where was she? She propped an arm on the bed to lift herself up. The silk blanket pooled around her and she gave a quick glance at her outfit. The outerwear had been stripped off, but she was still wearing her Kimono nonetheless. Seeing her kimono still on gave her a bit of relief. She lifted her foot of the bed and slowly stood up. Her hair was still a mess and she combed it out with her fingers.

The room looked simple, spacious, and new, it was her style. It didn't look to be a inn or anything, though it did have that kind of vibe. Had they arrived at Konoha already?

Following the source of light, she saw a window and ran over to it. It was night, yet she could see that there were so many people walking around the house. Squinting, she saw that everyone had the same dark hair and eyes. She had never met a Uchiha before, but she was given a descriptive image of how they would look like. Everyone below indeed looked like the Uchiha her brother described. So she was in Konoha already? Why did her guards feel the need to knock her out in order to bring her here?

Suddenly, the old women below glanced up at her window. Their eyes met and they both look startled at each other. Then, the woman pointed her wrinkled finger at her and said something. Sakura ducked down. She could hear talking outside but she couldn't make out their words.

What followed next was the sound of footsteps outside the door to her room. It sounded like people running up the stairs and around the halls. Within minutes, the door to her room was thrown open and several middle aged women were surrounding her. They all had the same black hair and black eyes- definitely Uchihas. Sakura stiffened as they closed their distance on her.

"Oh my- what a beauty!" One said as she touched Sakura's hair. "Look at her skin- Such clear, milky skin!" Said another as the sleeve of her kimono was lifted to expose her arms. Their hands stroked her arms and hair as they oohed and ahhed over her physical attribute, Sakura stood there stiffly and bewildered.

"Mikoto-sama, come look at this girl!"

Sakura looked at the approaching woman. She looked to be in her early 30's and was stunningly beautiful. She had long black hair, a pale slim face and a model figure that stood out despite her long dress and sweater. She looked at Sakura with her friendly eyes, which gave Sakura a sense of ease. But, what stood out about her was the air of aristocracy surrounding her. She gave Sakura a kind smile and came closer and closer until she stopped in front of her. She was several inches taller than Sakura, which made her look intimidating.

"Would you like a bath, little one?" She said as she took a strand of Sakura's hair in her hand. Sakura gawk at her before she nodded her head as fast as she could. Mikoto laughed.

* * *

Chapter 5! Finish :D

I said they were meeting this chapter, did I? Hn?

guess it didn't go as planned. :(

quick talk.

This story is taking longer to update than it should be because I'm really busy. School and stuff Y'know.

But I really did have an excuse for not writing though I don't want to mention it.

Don't expect quick updates from me cuz I am great at procrastinating. Sorry :( It just who I am. Even though I have this story all thought out in my head, I can't find the time to write it down because I'm a lazy piece of ****.

Updates will be up soon. feel free to spam the review box if its not up by next week.

MEh~ bye.


End file.
